warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kela De Thaym/@comment-34560030-20180214152010/@comment-28106299-20180305130927
Good write-up, this can help alot of new players defeat Kela. As an alternative strategy, I'd like to present another one to supply your write-up. This is meant for solo players. My preferred boss killer frame has for a VERY long time been Ash (Prime, but don't bother wasting precious platinum on the primed frame if you're a new player). Ash has invisibility which is of course very nice; while Kela will still fire rockets randomly, it becomes of great help for the in-between phases since rollers will usually stay out of your way. The big thing with Ash, however, is that the Seeking Shuriken augment helps you with armor. So with Ash, you have a frame that is fast, can turn invisible AND can strip armor. If you're in need of Judgment Points, Fatal Teleport is your friend. Ash can instantly kill any executioner no matter what level they are. If you don't have a dagger with Covert Lethality, don't despair: Fatal Teleport deals immense damage even without it, so just bring your most damaging melee weapon and mod it for as high raw damage as you can. Then press 3 on the executioner and watch him/her fall apart. Without any armor, shotguns will deal very heavy damage. However, keep in mind that shotguns also means you have to move in close to get a shot. This will not be much of a problem if you instantly manage to take one third of her HP when she lands in the middle of the arena, and the more powerful shotguns can do this even at Sortie or Kuva Flood level. The problem occurs when she leaps to the walls. You can follow her, but regardless of your invisibility, Kela will fire rockets at you. These rockets will instantly kill you, and for Sorties, anyone bar Wukong or a power strength Chroma will get obliterated. I like snipers alot, and this holds especially true for Kela since her rocket salvos are extremely damaging and can insta-kill even the toughest of frames. Most non-primed or non-event snipers are available rather early; the Vectis can be wielded by an MR2 player, I think. If you're MR6, you can also use the Rubico, which is my favorite sniper in the game. A headshot on Kela without any armor will almost guarantee so much damage that she will leave the arena or get killed if you've progressed to the last phase, and you can very safely do this when she leaves the center for wall-jumping. This allows you to see her rocket barrage instead of soaking all of it with your face (as I often did when not one-shotting her with Tigris). For secondaries, bring a precise hit-scan weapon. I tend to use Lex, but any automatic hit-scan secondary will also do well. This is for hitting the discs when Kela leaves the arena. If you have finished the War Within (most newer players have not), you can also use operator Void Mode to avoid all damage from bombardments. Just keep in mind that while you will survive, your poor sentinel will not. So, the procedure goes like this: - Summon Kela to the arena. Throw a Seeking Shuriken to strip her armor. - Shoot her in the face with whatever weapon you have at hand. Shotguns require you to stay close. Snipers are more effective at distance, but might be more tricky to enable good shots when she is close to you. - Use your invisibility when shooting at discs, or just kill the rollers. - Repeat the above sequence. For other general strategies, keep in mind that Kela is not immune to all status effects. Seeking Shuriken is not considered a status and thus works on pretty much anything, but since Kela has no particular status immunities, she is also open to slows as mentioned in the write-up above (this also means that Tigris Prime with 100% status will bleed her to death even if you don't one-hit kill her). While you won't have the raw damage up-front as some other frames will have due to instant armor reduction or damage amplification, slows make up for this by enabling you to land several shots in a short amount of time that matter. Frost is probably the most obvious one when it comes to slows, but Nova also makes this fight rather easy given that you survive the onslaught.